Bound
by Agent South
Summary: Sam is pregnant by Lucifer and therefore is unable to hunt. Dean sends Cas to watch over him and keep him safe. With his emotions all tangled up, Sam confesses some things he'd been keeping inside. Castiel/Sam; Mpreg; Better explanation inside, based on a larger story I have been working on.


Title: Bound

Author: AgentAlaska

Fandom: Supernatural

Pairing: Castiel/Sam

Rating: Mature (Possible Language/Smut/Mpreg)

Summary: Dean sends Cas to watch over Sam while he hunts.

Author's Note(s): This is based on another fic I am writing where Sam is impregnated by Lucifer. I tagged it as Mpreg because Sam is indeed pregnant in this fic. I had this idea when brainstorming for said fic. I wasn't sure if I wanted to make it apart of the main story or not, so I decided to make it a separate thing all together for now. The only thing that is the same is that Sam is pregnant by Lucifer. I might end up making it a part of the main fic if I feel like it, but for now I wanted to write something Sassy. Anyways, Let the Sassy~ness ensue! Enjoy!

* * *

Bound

* * *

Sam's eyes fluttered open as he heard a familiar sound. The shutting of the bedroom door. _Not again._ Was the immediate thought that entered his brain. No, there was no way he was back. Those nightmares had ceased some time ago. If it wasn't a nightmare, then it was real. Had Lucifer finally come to do the job himself? To take his child and child's mother away with him? Sam snapped his eyes shut. He was helpless right now. The only person in the house was Bobby. And that was because it was Bobby's house. There was no way they could stand against Lucifer. Not in this state. He would surely be taken away.

"Go away…" He whispered as he brought his hands over his ears. He didn't want to look. He didn't want to know. _You're panicking. _His mind said to him_. You don't know that it's him. It could be anyone. It could be Bobby. _Still, even with all those positive thoughts, the fear would not leave. His heart was racing, his mouth was dry. He prepared for the cold touch of the fallen angel's hand any moment. And sure enough, there was a hand placed on his shoulder.

"Sam…?" The touch was warm and the voice soft. Familiar. Comforting. Sam opened his eyes and turned his head. The instant he saw the man's face, he felt all his fear fading. His breathing steadied and he sighed. Shortly after calming himself, his brow furrowed a little.

"Cas…. What are you doing here?" He questioned as he sat up in the bed. Castiel was the last person he had expected to come to see him. Let alone at this time of night. Sam studied Castiel's reaction closely. The angel, or rather former angel, looked away as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Dean sent me to watch over you." He answered simply, folding his hands in his lap. For a moment, everything was silent. Sam shifted on the bed a little, pressing his back against the wall and crossing his legs. Castiel glanced back at Sam, feeling suddenly very awkward. That wasn't new for him though. "He was concerned for your safety…" He added, trying to make this a little less awkward. Sam laughed as he placed a hand over his stomach.

"I thought so." Sam was still in the process of calming his earlier panic attack. For the most part, he was calm, but it was a little strange sitting there silently with Cas on his bed. He wanted to question him, but he had a feeling it would just end in more awkward silence. Why was it so hard to start a conversation with this guy? Sam let out a sigh and let his head fall back against the wall.

"I am making you uncomfortable…" Castiel spoke as he stood and turned toward Sam. This action caused Sam to direct his gaze toward the former angel. "I was instructed to watch over you… yet that seems to make you uncomfortable." He paused, causing Sam to smile just a bit. He found it slightly amusing to see Cas become so flustered. "I am at a loss on what to do then." Sam laughed, causing Cas to look away.

"I think he meant to just… make sure nothing happens here." He said, pulling the covers around his waist. "To keep me safe. Not literally watch over me." Castiel's eyes met his for a brief moment, then moved toward the door. Sam raised an eyebrow as Cas turned away and began walking toward the door. Suddenly he felt alone. Even though Cas was still in the room at the moment, he knew in a few moments he'd be alone again.

Since this pregnancy happened, he found himself feeling that way often. He wasn't alone. He knew that. But in a sense he was. A part of him knew that it was probably just the hormones. That he was just being emotional, but he couldn't stop himself from feeling that way. He would never be the same after all of this. After birthing the spawn of Satan. No, things would always be this way for him. He was a danger after all. He always had been. Now was no different.

"Stay…" Sam wasn't even aware he had spoken until he noticed Castiel standing at the door, head turned toward him, his hand on the door knob ready to leave. He knew he sounded pathetic and weak right now, but he didn't want to be alone. Not right now. Not ever. "I just… don't want to be alone right now…" He said, looking toward Castiel, his eyes pleading. There was a look in the angel's eyes that he had never seen before. It was almost sad. Like he felt pain for Sam.

Sam watched as Castiel dropped his hand to his side and walked back around the bed. Slowly he sat back down on the bed, this time facing toward Sam. He could see pain in the man's eyes. He understood that pain. Maybe not personally, but he knew there was a reason to feel fear in this situation. Lucifer's child was growing inside of Sam. A child that could surely be used to destroy humanity or save it. That was a terrible burden to bear for a simple human man. How was he to protect Sam in this state? How was he to protect Sam now that he had fallen? Surely Dean knew that he was powerless, so why was he here? What could he do?

"I don't understand why Dean sent me…" Cas said slowly, causing Sam to glance up at him. He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped. He knew there was something else behind that statement. "I have fallen. I am cut off from heaven. I am powerless…" Castiel let his gaze move from the bed, to Sam, to the window. "I cannot protect you…" Sam said nothing. He merely watched Castiel's face, surveying his emotions. "So why did he send me?" Finally their eyes met once again. Sam allowed his hand to move over his stomach, trying to calm the now rambunctious child inside.

"Because he believes in you…" Sam watched as Castiel's expression changed somewhat with this statement. His brows furrowed a bit as he looked down at the bed. "Just because you've lost your powers, doesn't mean you're powerless…" Cas glanced up and Sam smiled a little. "I think we've proven countless times that being human doesn't make you powerless…" Castiel said nothing, but he did nod. He knew Sam was right, but still…

"Against Lucifer I would surely fall…" He said softly, glancing out of the window. "Even as an angel I would not have stood a chance." Sam frowned a little. He had wanted company, but he hadn't expected that company to make him feel worse than he had. The moment Castiel shot him a glance, he knew that the he could sense Sam's unhappiness. "I am upsetting you… I apologize…" He said, glancing down at his hands. "I am afraid I am not very pleasant company to have around at the moment…."

At that moment, Sam reached out and placed a hand on Castiel's shoulder. He didn't want to feel this way. He didn't want either of them to feel this way. If he were Dean, Cas wouldn't feel this way. He and Cas were close. He knew what to say to the angel in situations like this. Sam, however, had no real relationship with Cas. As much as he wanted to, he and the angel had never really had an opportunity to bond.

"You know…" Sam began to say. "I want to say something… to make you feel better…" He paused and let his hand drop down to the bed. "But I'm not him." He wasn't sure if it was because of the mood circulating around the room, or if he'd just had this particular feeling stored inside him waiting to get out, but he spoke honestly this time. He couldn't ignore the look that Castiel gave him the moment he spoke. It was a look of confusion and of sorrow. Not sorrow of his own, but sorrow for Sam. "You two have always been close… and I know he'd know what to say to give you hope…" Sam looked down at his stomach, feeling tears in his eyes. Why was he crying? This wasn't like him. Then again, he hadn't been himself for a while. "But I'm not him. You and I… we have nothing."

"Sam…" Castiel's voice was soft and very unlike how he usually spoke. He could see the tears, he could feel the sadness emanating from Sam. Had he done this? Had he made Sam feel this way? How? He wasn't used to this. He wasn't used to making others sad. He watched as Sam shook his head, his head rising to see the angel.

"It's okay…" He lied. Nothing was okay. He was alone. Even with Castiel sitting right before him, he was alone. He had love. He had people who cared, but it wasn't enough. Not in this situation. He'd have Dean. He'd have Bobby. He'd have Castiel, but in the end… he would still be alone. To live with this burden. This unexpected child. The child of Lucifer.

"Sam…" Again, Castiel repeated his name, but he refused to look up. It wasn't until he felt a shifting on the bed and a hand on his cheek that he did look up. "You feel that you are not the same as Dean in my eyes…" There is was. The truth had been spoken. He glanced away, more tears falling down his cheek. He did not have to speak to know his answer was heard by the other. There was another shift and suddenly he was staring into bright blue eyes. "You are wrong." This time Sam did not look away. "You are brave. The burden you bare is great, yet you have not given up." Castiel did not let his hand drop from Sam's cheek as he spoke. "You are a great man, Sam Winchester. Do not think that I do not care for you."

For just a moment, they stared into each other's eyes. Then Castiel leaned forward and pressed his lips against Sam's forehead. Sam did not move, nor did he protest this action. No, why would he? It was the first time in a while he'd truly felt cared for. The first time he hadn't felt alone. That he'd felt loved. He closed his eyes and smiled a little. As Castiel pulled back, Sam opened his eyes and looked at the angel.

"Thank you." He said softly, feeling a certain peace spread throughout him. The smile then grew as Castiel, too, smiled. He hadn't seen Cas smile much, but when he did smile it was something special. Something beautiful. Something that proved he really was an angel. Regardless of the fact that he had fallen. "You know, you're still an angel in my eyes…" Sam said suddenly, not able to hold back the feelings that were overwhelming him. "You always will be." This statement caused Castiel's face to redden slightly, something that Sam had never seen before. It was a very human reaction. Castiel looked away, but Sam did not.

Sam reached out and touched Castiel's face gently, causing the angel to look at him. _What are you doing Sam?_ He questioned himself. There was just something about Castiel that he did not want to let go of right now. Those eyes. That smile. Was he falling? Or had he fallen a long time ago? The lack of acceptance from Castiel had been something weighing heavy on his heart for a long time. Was this the reason? _You don't have to be alone. Not now._ He told himself. _Not ever._

Cas opened his mouth to speak, but was immediately cut off by the lips pressed against his own. Sam was kissing him. Sam was kissing… him? Castiel did not pull away, nor did he push back. No, he did not move at all. He couldn't. He honestly did not know what to do at the moment. Sensing this, Sam pulled back. A sudden rush of embarrassment washing over him.

"I-I'm sorry…" He whispered softly as he pulled back, letting his hand drop. He dared not look into Castiel's eyes. For those eyes would ruin him, as they already had. Those eyes had been the cause of this after all. Or maybe not. Sam bit his lip and sighed. "I… I don't know what came over me…" He let out an awkward laugh. "I guess I'm more emotional tonight than I thought…" Finally he looked up. "Cas…?"

Castiel did not speak. He did not say a word, but many words were racing through his mind. He was surprised. Surprised that Sam had showed any toward of affection toward him of all people. He was scared. Scared of what this meant. He cared for Sam. He cared for both of them. Truthfully in ways they both had not known about. He was bound to them. Before it had been more so to Dean, but now... now there was Sam. A lonely man, baring a child of his brother. A terrible burden. So very alone he was. _He deserves love. He deserves not to be alone_.

"If you want to go, I un-" Sam had begun to speak, but as he had cut off Castiel's words, the angel had done the same to him in the same way. As their lips met once again, Sam let his eyes fall shut. This was what he wanted. This was what he needed. To feel loved. To feel cared for. To not be alone. Nothing else mattered in that moment. Not Lucifer. Not the apocalypse. Nothing. All that mattered was that moment.

Sam raised his hands and placed them on Castiel's face, pulling him in closer, wanting more. Cas, of course, did not protest. No, he had initiated this. There was no way he was going to stop now. In a way they both needed this. He needed to feel important. To feel needed. And Sam needed to feel loved. Maybe this was meant to be. Maybe this was the way it had always been meant to be. He didn't know and quite frankly he didn't really care. As Dean had once said, there was no such thing as destiny. There was just free will. Either way, Castiel wanted this as much as Sam and he knew that now.

Sam let out a small moan as he felt Cas run his hands up his legs and around his waist. A part of him dared to say he was dreaming, that there was no way this was happening right now. Not with Castiel of all people. But this was real. This was very real. He knew that the moment he felt Castiel's hands on his stomach, gently caressing it. For some reason he did not understand, Sam let out another moan. That's when he knew exactly where this was going to end up. And that scared him a little. His hormones were taking over. It had been so long since he'd had any sort of contact like this, that just the simplest touches were making him crazy.

"Cas…" Sam could not hold himself back from moaning the angel's name through the kiss. He needed this. But at the same time he was afraid of asking for it. He wasn't even sure if Cas wanted him in that way. So he pulled back a little, only breaking contact from the angel's lips, but not the hold he had on him. He was blushing now and he knew it. They both were. Sam opened his eyes and looked into blue ones, quickly scanning Castiel's face before speaking. "Have you…" He started, but stopped as he let out an awkward laugh. He couldn't ask this. He just couldn't.

"No…" Castiel understood the question without even hearing its conclusion. He had known from the moment his lips touched Sam's that this was going to be a possibility. Sam was nearing the fifth month of his pregnancy. He had every right to be extremely hormonal. That and the fact that he'd lacked any kind of physical connection to any once since Lucifer… it was understandable why he'd want this now. Castiel look into Sam's eyes, not willing to part from him now. No, not now that they were this close. He didn't want to leave Sam. Not ever.

"I'm sorry…" Castiel's brows furrowed at the apology, sensing a feeling of fear from Sam. "I'm just… it's…" He was stuttering, stumbling over words to explain this predicament. The more he tried, however, the more he failed. He wanted this, but he was scared to ask. And it was more than the hormones. It was the need to be close to someone. Not just anyone. He wanted to be close to Cas. He wanted to feel like there was something between them. A bond.

"I understand." Sam glanced up, having been staring down when Castiel spoke. The angel leaned back in and pressed his lips against Sam's for a moment. "I'll do it… for you…" He whispered. His heart was pounding. Was he afraid? Yes. Did that fear make him want to stop? No. Never. Sam had no words to speak, no words to describe the emotions he was feeling. So he smiled and pulled Castiel in slowly, letting their lips meet once again.

This time it was different. Both were more receptive, more passionate. Sam tilted his head a little and allowed his lips to part, his tongue darting out and brushing over Castiel's lips. There was no hesitation behind the angel's reactions as his lips, too, parted, allowing entrance. Sam could tell Cas was afraid by the way he moved his lips. He was tense, but then again, this was new for him.

"Relax…" Sam murmured into the kiss, bringing his hands around to the back of Castiel's neck, fingers getting tangled in the angel's hair. Sam hadn't expected his actions to cause the other to let out a moan, but it had. Sam smiled a little and leaned back a bit, trying to obtain a more comfortable position.

"As I said… I have never engaged in this sort of activity…" Castiel murmured back, still keeping his lips close to Sam's. "I apologize if I am inadequate." Sam laughed a little and leaned back in, kissing Cas quickly. The look on Castiel's face was one on confusion. Still, Sam smiled.

"You'll be fine." He said softly as he let his body fall back against the bed. Castiel stared down at Sam, moonlight from the window illuminating his features. He really was beautiful for a human. Who was he to judge though, he too was human now. Cas smiled a little as he leaned in, his hand running over Sam's stomach and chest. At that moment, Sam reached out and took hold of the tie that was so loosely tied around Castiel's neck and pulled him in, crashing their lips together.

He had never imagined that kissing another man would be so satisfying. He'd been with several women, but none of them compared to this feeling. Maybe it was something else entirely though. Sam let out a moan as Castiel, without hesitation, pushed his tongue through Sam's lips and took complete control of the kiss. Yes, that was it. The feeling of submission. The excitement of being the one receiving love instead of giving it. And the fact that it was Castiel did not dull that excitement any. No, if anything it made it ten times better.

Sam wasn't sure at this point if it was the fact that his body was going through some hormonal change or if the feeling was genuine, but he didn't care. He felt happy. Happy that he wasn't alone. Happy that Dean had sent Castiel to watch over him. Though, he was sure Dean hadn't meant for this to happen.

Castiel pulled back a little, softening the kiss just a bit. There were several emotions running through him at the moment. Some he'd never experienced before. He was aroused. Very much aroused. At the same time, however, he felt fear. He was afraid that he'd mess this all up with his inexperience. Afraid that he would disappoint Sam. _You'll be fine_. Sam's words echoed in his mind, fueling his actions. Instinct was taking over.

"Cas…" The angel pulled away as Sam moaned his name, his eyes searching the other's for any sign of what to do. Sam brought his hand up, caressing Castiel's face gently, pulling his back in. "Don't be afraid…" He murmured as he kissed the fallen angel gently. "Just do what comes natural…" Cas tilted his head and deepened the kiss, causing the younger Winchester to moan again. These noises were getting to him. Every moan that escaped Sam's lips made his cock twitch. Instinct. Do what comes natural.

Castiel leaned back, placing a tender kiss on Sam's lips before moving away completely. He ran his hand down Sam's chest and rested it on his stomach, smiling a little. Sam smiled back and placed his hand over Castiel's hand. The angel was panting slightly from the rising excitement running through him. He stared down at the man for a moment before allowing that hand to move under the shirt Sam was wearing, lifting it slightly.

"I suppose I'll have to be careful not to hurt you… or the child." He said softly as Sam began removing the shirt. _Damn._ Cas stared down at Sam for a moment. Even while pregnant, his body was flawless. There were no stretch marks. No marks of any kind. Only some scars and the tattoo on his upper chest. Nothing that stained his perfect body. "You're perfect." These words caused a red tint to appear on Sam's cheeks suddenly. He laughed a little and shook his head.

"No I'm not." He replied, still not looking away from Cas. He didn't want to look away. "I look terrible right now." He added. Castiel shook his head, leaning back in.

"You look wonderful." He'd never spoken this way before now. Then again, he'd never been so attracted to anyone before. Never had the chance to see someone like this. Sam stared up at Cas for a moment, then smiled as he reached out, pulling off the overcoat. At that moment, their lips connected once more. "Humans are beautiful creatures… and you are no exception to that Sam." Cas murmured as he pulled his coat off and let it drop to the floor.

Sam couldn't stop the heat from rushing to his face. The more Castiel spoke this way, the more he found himself becoming excited. It was indeed strange to see this side of Cas, but it was a good strange. A welcomed strange. He smiled a little as reached up again, continuing his gradual undressing of the angel, pulling off the tie this time and going to work on the buttons of his dress shirt. When he finally did get the shirt completely unbuttoned, he ran his hand over Castiel's chest, taking in the sight for a moment.

"Sam…" The mere sound of Cas saying his name caused him to shiver slightly. He glanced up into the angel's eyes, smiling at how blue they were. "Is something… troubling you?" He questioned suddenly, tilting his head. "Am I doing something wrong?" Sam couldn't help but chuckle a little at the sudden questions. He could feel Castiel's heartbeat speeding up, obviously nervous now. For a moment he just stared, smiling.

"You're doing fine…" He said softly, letting his hands slide over Castiel's chest up to his shoulders, pulling him down and removing the shirt in the same motion. Cas sucked in a breath as his lips connected with Sam's once again. He felt his whole body relax as the young Winchester wrapped his arms around him. No part of his mind was questioning these actions anymore. Before he was worried that maybe this shouldn't be happening. Dean trusted him after all. What would he think of this? Now he found those thoughts slipping away. He wanted this. He wanted to be one with Sam. He wanted to free him from the turmoil he'd endured. Hell… he just wanted to see Sam smile.

For a moment Cas pulled away, staring down at his new found lover for a moment. He kept feeling a sudden rush of nervousness the closer they got to actually uniting. He knew his fear was unfounded. That everything would be okay in the end. He still couldn't seem to shake it. It wasn't until Sam placed his hand on his chest that he came to realize what was really about to happen.

"Relax." There was a smirk on the Winchester's face as that hand made its way downward, inching closer and closer to Castiel's now quite erect cock. He felt heat on his cheeks the moment Sam touched him, rubbing gently at first. It was barely a caress but it was enough to entice a moan from the angel's lips. Sam smiled and pulled Cas back down into a kiss as he worked on removing his pants.

At this point, Sam wasn't sure if he could take much more of this waiting. Just feeling Castiel's hands on his body now was driving him crazy. He never thought he'd be so turned on by such simple actions, but he was. He wanted more. He wanted to feel the angel's body against his own. He'd been so long without this. Without love. Without acceptation. He needed it.

As he continued to rub Cas through the fabric, attempting to get them undone, he could feel the same being done to him, causing him to moan. It didn't take the angel long to get Sam's pants down, after all he was only wearing sweats. Cas, on the other hand, was wearing slacks, which proved a much bigger challenge for the eager Winchester. Finally having enough, Cas finished removing his own pants. Pulling them off and throwing them off the bed. He panted a little, having had to pull away from the kiss, then stared down at Sam.

"Instinct seems to have kicked in now…" He said, smiling just a little. Sam chuckled and pulled him back down, more loving this time than eager. Never before had Castiel smiled the way he did when Sam kissed him. He felt truly happy right now, content with just kissing the man below him. Even if they did not engage in sexual activity, he would still be happy. "Sam…" He paused a moment and pulled back, placing a hand on Sam's stomach so as to know his boundary. "I think that I-" His words were cut off by Sam's fingers pressed against his lips.

"Not yet." Sam said softly, reaching down to find Castiel's hand now. Suddenly they were both blushing. Sam, because he knew what he was about to have to guide the angel through. Cas, because he had no idea what he was going to have to do next. Sam let out an awkward laugh as he reached over toward the nightstand, pulling out some lotion. He placed the bottle in the angel's hand, hoping he would get the hint.

Cas glanced at the bottle for a moment, then to Sam. He then gave a nod, understanding full well what needed to be done. He knew the human anatomy better than anyone. He knew exactly what was about to be done and the pain it would bring to his lover if everything was not prepared correctly. He just wished it didn't seem so awkward or that there was a way to make it less so.

At that precise moment, Sam pulled him down again. Well that was one way to relieve the awkward tension of the moment. Cas relaxed a little, flipping the bottle open as he continued to kiss Sam. He kept mind to Sam's stomach, trying to avoid bumping it as much as possible. He knew it was protected, but he still was cautious. He let out a sigh and squeezed a good amount onto his fingers, still feeling the heat burning his cheeks. He backed up a moment, allowing Sam to spread his legs a little. He then reached down between them and pressed a finger against Sam's entrance, eyeing for a moment for permission.

Sam tensed up just a little, but gave a nod. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. Castiel took his opportunity and pressed the first finger in, This action, of course, was met with an almost immediate gasp from the man below as his eyes snapped open again. Cas stopped for a moment, afraid he'd done something wrong, but then continued once he saw Sam nod. He let out a sigh and leaned back down, this time concentrating on Sam's neck rather than his lips.

"Oh…" Sam moaned. That was the only confirmation the angel needed to know that he was doing something right. He smiled a little and bit down lightly on Sam's neck, moving the finger in and out slowly. The man's arms were wrapped around him now, finger's twisting in his hair, moaning from just these simple actions alone. Yes, Castiel was doing fine for someone who had never done this before.

"M-more…" Cas did not question this command. He pulled his hand back a little and added a second finger, again causing Sam to moan. There was a hiss in there as well, but it was to be expected. Sam let his head fall back a little, allowing Castiel better access to his neck, then moaned the moment he felt the angel bite down again. He'd never been one for biting, but this was an entirely new experience. Girls were rough when it came to biting, whereas Cas seemed to do it just right. He was biting, but only just enough to create this sort of pressure that came out in pleasure instead of pain. How the hell he knew how to do this, Sam had no earthly idea. Nor did he really care. All he knew is that he was highly enjoying it as well as the fingers that were being pushed in and out of him rather quickly now.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself…" Sam heard Cas speaking in his ear and felt his breath against his neck making him moan a little louder. "I had not expected you to enjoy the biting. I was simply letting my instincts take over… as you said." Sam's mind was going slightly hazy from the pleasure he was experiencing, unable to even create a vocal response. For some reason everything felt ten times better than normal. He assumed it had something to do with the pregnancy, but he couldn't be quite sure. All he knew is he didn't want it to stop. Not yet.

"C-Cas…" He opened his eyes and looked up at the angel. "Please…" He was begging now, something he normally didn't do. He couldn't seem to help it though, he was going crazy from the fingering alone. He wanted more. He wanted to feel Castiel inside of him. He blushed a little at the thought, then nodded to reassure the angel of any doubts he might be having. "I-It's okay."

Cas did not question Sam. He trusted that the man was ready. Though he didn't know if he, himself, was prepared for this. He knew, however, that there was no time for doubt now. Sam wanted him and he wanted Sam. That was all he needed to know. He let out a small breath, then smiled as he removed the fingers slowly. He was still unsure at how pleasurable this would be to Sam. He was quite tight. Cas looked down a moment, then back up. He did not give Sam a chance to satisfy the curiosity that was written all over his face before shifting between the man's legs.

"I apologize in advance for any discomfort…" He said as he leaned in to kiss Sam. The Winchester gave a laugh and kissed the angel softly. "This will be… enjoyable…" Cas said, smiling into the kiss as he began positioning himself. A slight moan erupted from his own throat the moment he felt himself pressed against Sam's entrance. He looked down at his companion a moment, seeing a hint of fear in his eyes. "I promise that I will be as gentle and loving as I possibly can be." He said softly, pressing his forehead against Sam's. Sam gave a smile.

"I trust you." For a moment all they did was stare into each other's eyes. Those were the only words Cas needed to hear to make him smile. He kissed Sam's lips tenderly then moved back a little. There was only a brief moment of hesitation before he began pushing down and into his lover.

The moment he felt that warmth surround him, he was lost. He had never understood why humans enjoyed this action so much, but now it was completely clear. Cas was moaning, his eyes closed as he slowly pushed his way into Sam. He could feel the man tensing up a little, causing him to open his eyes and lean in just a little. Sam's expression was slightly pained, but he seemed to be moaning as well.

"Are you alright, Sam?" Cas questioned, surprised at how much he was already panting. He stared down at his lover, watching for any sign of discomfort or a signal to stop. He found none. Sam nodded and wrapped his arms around Castiel a bit tighter, pulling him in. "I will stop if you are uncomfortable." Sam shook his head quickly.

"I-I'm fine…" He said, dragging his nails along Castiel's back. It was obvious that he was not fine, but Cas would not question it any further. He continued pushing until he was all the way inside. He let out a low moan, overwhelmed at how good it felt. He looked down, surprised when he heard a laugh from his partner. "You're a lot bigger than I thought you'd be…" Sam said, causing Castiel to blush just a little.

"I apologize." The moment those words left his lips, Sam laughed again and shook his head. He leaned up and captured the angel's lips, trying to relax his body around the size. It was painful, but at the same time it was somewhat comfortable. He clenched a little, causing Cas to shudder and moan at the pressure. "You are making me want to move…" He said suddenly as he pulled away, his breath coming out in pants. "But I do not want to move until you are ready."

"I'm ready." Sam smirked a little. He knew he was far from ready, but he didn't want to wait anymore. He just wanted to feel this. He knew his body would adjust anyways. He glanced up at Cas for a moment, nodding again for reassurance. The angel nodded in return and pulled out slowly, causing Sam to hiss a little from the sudden pain. Thankfully this did not cause Castiel to stop his motions. At this point, he didn't think anything could stop him. Judging by the expression on his face, it seemed he was getting lost in the pleasure.

"Sam…" He let out a low groan as he lifted Sam's hips a little, trying to get a more comfortable and safe position. He hadn't been expecting it to be such a pleasurable shift. Sam gasped a little and let his head fall back against the pillow. He could feel his discomfort fading now as Cas set into a steady rhythm. It was slow, but it was good. "This feels… quite good…" Every time Cas spoke like that, Sam shivered a little. The fact that he was the one that Cas was sharing this with, caused him great pleasure.

"Oh… Cas…" Sam felt Cas pick up the pace just a bit, not too much but enough to cause Sam to moan again, louder this time. Sam lifted his head a little so that he could see the look on his angel's face. That look, the pure pleasure in his eyes was enough to wipe all the pain from Sam's body. He bit his lip and groaned a little. "Faster…" Of course, Cas complied without question, thrusting faster into Sam's willing body.

"Are you enjoying this?" The question was simple but the answer was obvious. Castiel could tell from the look on his lover's face that he was enjoying these actions quite a lot. He still wanted to ask though. He enjoyed hearing Sam moan because of him. He was surprised at how well he was adjusting to this, as well as Sam. He took Sam's moans as a confirmation and increased his pace a little, attempting to push his cock deeper into Sam and at a much quicker pace.

"Fuck!" At first Cas thought he'd done something wrong, but no, it was the opposite. "Right there! Oh my god, right there!" The moment Cas had hit that spot inside of him, he felt his body practically melt. It was like lightning being sent through his nervous system, causing him to moan uncontrollably. He knew if Cas kept hitting there, he'd come in no time. Sam looked up just in time to catch a smirk on the angel's lips. Something he'd never seen before. Something he was responsible for causing.

"You are amazing, Sam…" Sam could hear Cas panting now as he drove harder and deeper into him. He was hitting him just right every time, making him practically scream. He wasn't even thinking about who else was in the house at the moment. All his mind could seem to focus on was the pleasure he was receiving. Everything felt so good. His body was trembling now, getting closer and closer to release.

"Please don't stop…" Sam whined a little and Cas did not understand. He had no intention of stopping. He was enjoying this far too much. He had never imagined that Sam would be so tight, but he was and it felt amazing. He'd never experience pleasure like this. He could feel himself building up to his own climax. He moaned a little and slammed in harder, making sure not to hurt his lover in the process.

Sam was far beyond pain at this point. The only thing he could feel was extreme pleasure coursing through him. He could feel Castiel slamming into him, deeper and deeper. It was incredible. It was mind-blowing. It was… it was just really fucking good. He couldn't even seem to think anymore, his moans coming out in long cries of ecstasy. Before he could even think about it, he was coming.

"C-Cas… Oh Castiel!" The angel's eyes widened just a bit the moment he heard Sam call his name like that. His full name. He knew what had just occurred. He could feel it. He could hear it. He felt Sam tighten around him and completely lost it. He leaned forward and pulled Sam into his arms, kissing him deeply as he, too, came. He hadn't even thought to ask if it was okay to release inside of him, but judging by how much Sam was moaning and clawing at his back, he seemed not to care.

It took a moment for his hips to stop moving. His orgasm was intense and long. It was better than anything he'd ever felt in his entire existence and he'd been around a long time. So that was saying something. When he finally managed to calm down he pulled away from Sam's lips. He was panting and blushing like crazy, but he didn't care.

Sam fell back against the bed, still keeping a hand on Castiel's shoulder for support. He didn't want to let go. He never wanted to let go. He was breathing heavily, trying his best to recover from what had to be the best orgasm of his life. It didn't seem to be stopping though. He was still mesmerized, mind hazy from the event that had just occurred. He couldn't take his eyes off of the angel still hovering above him. Even if he wasn't an angel anymore, he still looked like one. Especially where he sat now.

"I…" For the first time Cas had no words to say. He was completely awestruck. It was all he could do to keep from diving back in and kissing Sam wildly. He had never been so amazed by any one human before, but Sam… Sam made him feel things he never had. He couldn't hold back his smile now. This, of course, caused Sam to smile as well.

After a few moments, Castiel realized he was still inside of his lover and deiced it was probably best to remove himself. Sam let out a small whimper as he felt Cas pull out. He knew he should probably clean himself, but he didn't want to move. And after Cas shifted and settled down beside him, he definitely didn't want to move. They were still both in the bliss of the moment, so neither spoke for the first few minutes. Sam could feel Castiel's hand running down his chest and settling on his stomach, rubbing it gently. This caused Sam to smile a little. He hated to admit it, but he loved the feeling of someone touching his belly. It never ceased to make him smile. He let his eyes fall shut and sighed. The words that escaped his lips could not be stopped.

"I love you." They were true, and yet the moment he said them, he feared the reaction. His eyes opened and he looked toward Cas, fear in his expression. He wasn't even sure if the angel had ever heard those words, let alone felt the emotion. But to his surprise, Cas was smiling at him. He lifted his hand and ran it over Sam's face.

"And I, you." He said softly, still smiling. "You are a light in the darkness…. You are something that I have never felt before." He continued. Sam stared at him, his face still holding the same expression as before. "I think it is safe to assume that you are the one I am meant to love for you are the one who has made me feel emotions I have never before experienced." He paused a moment and leaned in, closing his eyes. "I have been around a long time… and never before have I been as happy as I am with you." At that moment he opened his eyes again and stared into Sam's green orbs. "I love you Sam Winchester…"

Sam had no words. He couldn't even begin to express the emotions he was feeling. All he knew is that he was crying now and even though it was probably because of the baby, he didn't care. He was happy. Happier than he'd been in a very long time. Castiel's brow furrowed a bit, unsure about the reaction he was receiving. Sam laughed a little and shook his head.

"I'm happy." He said, trying to reassure Cas that everything was okay. "I just…" He paused a moment and wiped his eyes. "No one's ever said something like that… to me." Castiel smiled once again and leaned forward, pressing his lips against Sam's forehead.

"Well I hope to be able to say many more things like it in the future." He said softly, allowing Sam to curl into his arms a little. Future. That word had been something Sam feared once before, but now he felt a strange hope. Maybe it was the bliss of the moment, but a part of him knew everything was going to be okay. Even with all the crazy shit happening in his life he felt that maybe this was meant to happen. He sighed a little and closed his eyes. "For now we should rest. You seem exhausted. As am I."

Sam smiled a little and nodded, feeling his body relax now. He had no idea how this was all going to turn out tomorrow, but for now he knew he was happy. He yawned and curled in a little more. Soon enough, he was asleep.

* * *

After Note: This fic was hard as hell to write. I had a severe case of writer's block prior to attempting this fic. This is also my first Supernatural fic, so diving into the attitude of the characters was a bit of a challenge. Cas proved to be much easier to write than I had anticipated. But as it is my first fic in a while, be kind. Thanks for reading. This was posted originally on Tumblr (which can be found on my profile and is my author name listed above) but I decided to post it here too.


End file.
